Meet the Bellefleurs
by DoBadThings
Summary: *SEASON SIX SPOILERS, WILL HAVE THINGS FROM FUTURE EPISODES, JUST A WARNING YA'LL.* Andy's four bundles of joy were no longer babies. In fact, thanks to their Faerie gene pool they were now fully grown, or in part. This follows the lives and escapades of Andy's brood and where they end up, be it in the arms of Humans, Faeries, Werewolves or even Vampires. I own nothing, really..


**Meet the Bellefleurs**

* * *

**Description:**

****SEASON SIX SPOILERS, WILL HAVE THINGS FROM FUTURE EPISODES, JUST A WARNING YA'LL.****

Andy's four bundles of joy were no longer babies. In fact, thanks to their Faerie gene pool they were now fully grown, or in part. This follows the lives and escapades of Andy's brood and where they end up, be it in the arms of Humans, Faeries, Werewolves or even Vampires. I own nothing really..

**Author's note:**

I WAS considering writing in all four characters point of views, but I figured I want to write rather long chapters and doing this for every character would result in longer waiting times per update and over lapping in the story I guess. This is just to set the story off as to where the characters are going. I'm not too sure what I'm doing. I'll either pick two main characters (I'm thinking Riley and Caroline) to narrate their part in detail and then add two of the daughters as minor characters , or I'll continue like this. Write a comment, and let me know what you'd prefer, if anyone reads this..

(Sorry for mistakes, my first attempt of actually writing a story rather than reading them all:) )

* * *

**Prologue **

**They grow up so fast…**

It was a mere three days since he had been rather unceremoniously stuck with four crying alien babies. Each with their own distinct personality, which he would become quickly accustomed to…in fact, he would meet them in the mature form in only a matter of days. Now, as he sat in the dining room of the Bellefleur house, he sat facing his four daughters. No longer babies, but teens to young adults, their age separated by birth order; A distinct feature, even if they were only separated by minutes.

He glanced to the eldest; Caroline.

Named after her Great-Grandmother, a fact which his mother was charmed with, perhaps a factor as to why she asked no questions when he appeared with four grown up children she had no prior knowledge of. She simply smiled and said it was about time she had granddaughters, but there was fear in those eyes. A fear he could relate to, one of the unknown.

Caroline had the dark hair of her mother, with similar features too, like a duplicate of Maurella but with her own distinct appearance. Like a branch off the tree; apart of it and yet different. Caroline was the most outgoing of the girls. It hadn't taken long for Andy to find that out, as within hours of her birth she was the one to wake him with a proud smile exclaiming "DADDY!" to show him their growth. From then on, as they grew; she acted as a type of leader for the others. She also had a weird sense about things, like she knew more about people than they told her; Nothing odd like Sookie Stackhouse, she had a knowing. Like she could read a person by their face. Not that she held it against anyone… Only the eldest by minutes, she resembled the oldest by years, looking closer to 24, which worried Andy quite a bit.

He then glanced to his second born child; Holly Anne.

She was the most…normal of the girls, if that was such a thing in relation to his daughters. Holly was a sweet girl with a small smile and occasionally seemed to be a little withdrawn. But she was also boisterous on occasion. She was a nice girl, always seeming to want to help people. A fact Andy was both pleased and worried of. Worried she'd be taken advantage of with her kindness. Her hair was like his own, a light brown, but with streaks of darker colours from her mother. She had more features of his side, but not in an ugly manner, if anything she resembled her Aunt Portia…Which, although he wouldn't admit it, he was slightly thankful for. She was only three minutes after her sister, but she looked as if she was just hitting the age of 20.

As he looked to the middle child of sorts, Andrea..

Andrea was the problem child of the group. It was on the second day he saw her strike of rebellion. She demanded freedom, to go outside. But of course, he was protective. He had be, her mother's words "It's your job to make sure at least HALF of them see adulthood." Ran shivers of worry down his spine. "At least half", as if they were going to die.

He was so nervous of this he didn't want them to even leave the house. But, Andrea had broken that by running out into the garden just before the sun set and declaring her independence. Of course, she was quickly back in when Andy brought up the somewhat serious subject of hungry vampires. She had reddish brown hair, like a mix of his own and his mothers. Brown with the undertones of strawberry blonde.

She had the most broad features of the girls, taking the appearance of him more than Maurella. But as prominent as he was in her looks, she still looked rather pretty, she was only two minutes after Holly Anne, but she looked even younger as if she was just reaching nineteen. With her pretty face and rebellious attitude, Andy felt sick already at the idea of keeping her on a leash and more importantly away from the men in the town, such as Jason Stackhouse.

Then, there was the "baby" of the family; Riley.

Riley was the quiet girl of the group, where the others would be in the garden (under close supervision from either himself or his mother) Riley sat indoors, borrowing all the books she could get her hands on from the small Library in their home. She read extremely quickly, finishing shelves of books which would have taken months, even years depending on the person for a human, she finished in a matter of hours and seemed to remember each and every word. Like one of those photographic memories he had heard about.

She also seemed more…unearthly than the other girls, where the others seemed to look and act like normal girls of their age, there was a weird difference with Riley. She had that same type of glow as her mother. That she was something different from the rest of them. She also knew things, knew what people were thinking of sometimes, like Sookie, which worried him. He didn't want her to be branded as "freak" like Sookie Stackhouse was. She was too sweet for that. Too innocent.

Her face was speckled with the lightest freckles imaginable, and her skin was practically white – unlike the tanned glows of her sisters; all looking like the perfect southern belles with their tanned skin. Riley looked closer to snow white in her complexion. She had also inherited the light strawberry curls of Great-Grandmother – Which pleased Caroline to no end. It had only been two days since they had been here, and she was already using Riley as her new fashion project, like a dressing doll. Not that the girl minded, she looked the youngest, like she was just turned Seventeen, she was born straight after her older sister Andrea.

Andy couldn't help but feel a stab of worry and anticipation for the worst possible outcomes when it came to his daughters. Each had their own unique appearance and each would, undoubtedly in his eyes, be breaking a lot of boys hearts. He just hoped that none would break there's, he was the Sheriff after all, he couldn't let himself lose his temper.

Now they were sat, discussing the terms of their soon to be freedom…allowed outside the confides of the Bellefluer house's grounds and into the small town of Bon Temps. He felt practically sick at the thought of it. His mind was racing.

But, it was soon to be calmed and scared by the reassuring smile of Riley. She put her pale hand over his and squeezed it gently. "Stop worrying, we'll be fine. I promise."

Once again he had to take the shock from his head and not allow her to know how creeped out he was by her. She was his daughter, he didn't need her hating him for accidentally thinking something.

"Okay, now…I know ya'll been annoyed over not being able to go out. But, I'm going to give ya'll some trust and let you start doing your own thing. Even if I don't want to." He grumbled, but relaxed at the smiles of his children.

"You're allowed out only sunset, you got me? The moment it starts getting dark ya'll get back home. I ain't havin' you all exposed to no vampires. Especially after the factory business. It ain't safe. Okay?" He looked at them all as they smiled and nodded in agreement.

"We promise." Andrea grinned widely, her eyes glowing with excitement.

He nodded, hoping and silently praying as he agreed. "Good. No ya'll get out here and do…well, whatever you like. Just be good, I am Sheriff if I have to arrest ya'll I guarantee I will come down on you harder than anyone." He stood, straightening his uniform with a nervous smile to his daughters.

Only three days old…

"I'll see you all at dinner." He grumbled again, nervously running a hand through his hair. But his daughters ran over with a squeals and surrounded him one giant squeeze of a hug. Once he managed to pry them from his body, he made his way to the police station. He gripped the staring wheel of his car just a fraction tighter than usual as he went away, praying to god they stayed out of trouble…

* * *

**Chapter One**

**Part I – Caroline**

Caroline smiled as the sun hit her face, it was odd – the warmth of it in the town. It felt right…The other's had, like herself, wandered off to see what the town was like. There wasn't much, it was small place. But each detail burst with possibility. They received weird looks from the locals, as her father had warned. But it was nothing of a deterrent. She simply smiled and continued on her way, unsure where to go.

As she walked along the roads of Bon Temps, she found herself walking along a road which slowly turned into a dirt path; then, on a field. As she walked it was like something, somewhere was drawing her to the place. A few steps later she stopped. Standing there alone in the middle of the field until a man appeared out of nowhere. He smiled towards her, making her stomach involuntarily twist. He had light blonde hair and strikingly blue eyes. He looked kind, caring. He offered his hand. Caroline paused at the sight regaining some form of judgement. "Who are you?" She spoke dreamily towards him, his eyes having a weird effect.

But, it wasn't him that replied. It was suddenly a woman with dark, jet black hair and a kind grin. She appeared over his shoulder with a growing grin. "This is Caiden…" She offered another grin, stepping to his side with a hand on his shoulder. Caroline felt a small twinge of jealousy. "He is…" She paused, as if thinking of something delicate to say. "Connected with you." She grinned.

"How, I don't know him..I don't even know you." As she spoke, Caroline grew more and more aware of the fact she had wandered away from the town and walked into a open field, surrounded by trees and was now speaking with two strangers. Two enchanting strangers, but they were unknown.

"Why am I here?" Caroline felt her stomach twist once again with nerves, but the dark haired woman grinned. "Isn't it obvious?" Caroline remained silent and she continued to speak. "We're all connected. You feel the draw don't you? that's why you're here. Our light and our being are joined."

"What do you mean?" The dark haired woman smiled and placed her hand on Caroline's cheek. Making her flinch a little but also lean into the oddly familiar touch. "I'm Maurella..your mother. That is why you were drawn here. You sensed me…and Caiden." She smiled again with a weird knowing look in her eye.

"Why did you abandon me and my sisters?!" She stepped away from the touch, regaining her control and feeling a sharp sense of anger. Caroline glared at the woman supposed to be her mother and felt nothing but confusion. Her mother laughed. "I was gone for three days. I needed to go, and now you're ready."

"You were gone my entire life up until now and…ready for what?" Caroline looked back to Caiden, only to find he was gone. Leaving only her and her mother remaining. His departure left a weird ache.

Her mother stepped forward with open arms. Her eyes dazzling in the sunlight and lips parted into a beautiful smile. "To come with me, this is your path. To be with me…and Caiden." She added with a hint of a cheeky grin, but Caroline found no comfort in the words. "Why should I go with you, what about my sisters…my father?" The mention of her father brought the smile from her mother's face, changed to a half frown.

"Andy will understand. He always does." She paused thoughtfully and then continued. "And sisters all have other paths. Everyone has a…fate in life, a road to take. I cannot interfere, only encourage. Even if some of their paths I disapprove of. Yours, is with me, You are Faery. You belong with us."

"I'm a…Faery?!" Caroline burst out laughing, making Maurella's brow crease slightly. "Yes." She spoke pointedly as if the laugh as insulting. Perhaps it was, but Caroline took a while to compose herself, then when she did – she looked up to see a yellow-gold light appearing in Maurella's palms. As she went to back away, she saw that her own palms were flickering with a similar, less potent light. "You have a weaker power." Maurella sighed, seeming disappointed. "But it is there, and it's more than enough. I was lucky it seems, usually when we have children with mortals, very little possess Faery power. But, as it seems, you do." She grinned.

"I'm a Faery." Caroline repeated as she watched her palms flicker and eventually the light disappeared. "If I…If I go with you, what will happen to my family?"

"We are your family." Maurella smiled and continued on. "Some of your sisters might join us, but it appears only you are…destined, if you will, to live among the Faeries. Your sisters may join in choice, but you have a strong connection."

"Will my Father know where I am?" Caroline paused, curious to go and yet…well, scared. "Of course, he always will. You can visit, we have a portal close to Bon Temps. It won't be a matter of never seeing them again. Andy will understand." She offered her hand with another show of a yellow light, a reassuring smile playing upon her lips. "Come."

It took a moment, a moment to think. But as she tried to fight against it Caroline knew there was no point. It felt right. After a few hesitant seconds, she placed her hand in Maurella's and they both vanished in a flash of golden light.

**Part II – Holly Anne**

As she walked a separate path to her sisters, Holly found herself smiling involuntarily at the sight of the town. Not that she had any idea where she was going, it was just nice. A friendly place, written even the pavement walked upon. A small close knit community, one she hoped to be a part of. One, she wished, she could be involved in. Her and her sisters weren't exactly…normal.

Holly knew that well enough, but still. The desire to be normal, to be apart of the community was overwhelming. As she walked, a few cast their glances, some with subtle smiles and others with a disapproving glare. It was difficult, an odd mix of curiosity, kindness and subtle fear. But as she walked, she felt a weird mix of confidence and excitement. Enough to make her ignore the more negative glances.

Holly paused for a moment, contemplating on where to go – but it wasn't long before the delicious smell from a corner store attracted her over to a quaint shop. As she walked through, the bell on top of the door rang and alerted the customers already inside of her presence. All eyes turned to her, glaring at her with silent judgement as she walked to the counter and sat on one of the slightly worn leather stools. Holly nibbled nervously upon her lip as she sat. Scanning the menu with no idea what to get, so many options and with her little knowledge in her owns tastes, she was somewhat nervous as to what to pick…

Until, a voice at her side caught her attention. "I can see you're new here, I think ya'll should try the Chocolate Pecan…It's quite something." As she turned to the voice, she felt her mouth go just a tad bit dry. She took a nervous gulp of air as looked at him. His eyes were blue and his hair a dark brown, near black. He smiled at her with a slanted grin and felt her stomach twist nervously in reply. Her teeth awkwardly caught her lip, biting down silently. She watched as his pupils dilated just a fraction. "Oh, thank-you." She bared her oddly perfect teeth in a smile towards him, then awkwardly ordered a slice of the pie he recommended and a glass of milk. He sat one seat closer with a grin. "I'm John Clark." He held his hand out in a offer of a shake, which she took nervously with a smile. "I'm Holly Anne Bellefleur." Her lips parted in a wider grin as she spoke, but quickly died when he looked at her with a confused expression. "Bellefleur? Like…the Sheriff, Andy?" His voice was filled with Scepticism.

"Yes, I'm his daughter." She spoke with a hint of hesitation. Little did she know the entire shop was now silent, and quietly wondering where she came off, who was the mother – and how the hell Andy Bellefleur got laid.

"I would have never of thought it." He paused, looking somewhat confused still as he scanned her features. "You look…nothing like him, a little like his sister though." He offered a kind grin as her order was served. "I know you're going to love it, it's the best pie in town. Guaranteed."

She took the fork from the side of her plate, and used the edge to cut off the tip of the pie. She raised it to her lips and took the first taste, gasping and savouring it with a growing grin as she turned back to John. "Oh my.." She said breathlessly as she enjoyed the chocolate pie.

"I don't think I've tasted _anything_ so good." She sighed again and savoured the chocolate taste, and when she opened her eyes she saw that John watching almost intensely as she did, his eyes were noticeably more dilated. She blushed and nervously went to take another bite. "You should pick my food more often." She laughed a little and set the fork on the side of the plate, nervously wiping over the corners of her mouth. John turned towards her, placing a few notes on the counter. "Let me cover that, I think…maybe I should pick your food again, perhaps on Friday evening?" He asked with a cheeky half smile and Holly found herself fiercely blushing. "I'd have to ask my Daddy he's, uh…well, protective. I guess that's what you could call it." Holly felt slightly embarrassed at the revelation, but John didn't seem surprised.

"Well, with the Vampires around I don't blame him. So" He paused, scribbling a number on the back of a napkin. "Here's my number, call me if the Sheriff lets you out." He flashed another cheeky grin before the tapped the counter, glanced at her and said "Nice meeting' you Holly Anne." And walked off, leaving her sitting in a moment of dazed wonder. Sighing, and taking another forkful of chocolate pie with a delighted grin. This was gonna' be interesting…

**Part III – Andrea**

There was nothing to do. Nothing….

Andrea grumbled and kicked a nearby stone as she walked down the pavements of Bon temps. It was nothing like she thought. Originally she assumed it'd be fun, a new place and town, people. But no…There was nothing to do in this sleepy town. What's worse, was the fact her sisters all seemed totally enthralled by everything. Then there was her, left to just wander around aimlessly without knowing any idea what she wanted to do…At all...

So she wandered. Walking down random roads and different places, having no idea where the hell to go. Until, of course, her eyes met with a man walking down from a dirt road. He had a phone pressed against his ear as he walked from the path to the pavement. "Sookie, call me when you're back." He spoke in gruff, deep voice as he walked – he had longish black hair and a tanned complexion. He wore a simple T-shirt which seemed to show off his clearly built body. Andrea stopped in her tracks, instantly struck by the drop dead gorgeous stranger. His shirt clinging to his torso with sweat and his face speckled in facial hair. He had such an intense look in his eyes as he put the phone back into his pocket. Andrea had to make sure her jaw was closed and remind herself to breath.

He seemed to be walking towards car, but stopped dead and seemed to sniff the air. He paused, sniffing intensely. Andrea even smelt the air herself to see if there was something weird, maybe she smelt…which only seemed to grow more prominently in her mind when the man turned and looked at her dead on with blackening eyes. He stared, she stared and they stood locked in a weird form of eye contact which was both awkward and comfortable. Both wanted to look at each other but were awkwardly clashing as they stared equally enthralled by the other, both immensely curious.

And then the eye contacted was broken as she nervously looked away and began to walk in the other direction. Surprisingly, she found herself walking back home…after fighting so hard to get freedom In the first place.

It didn't take long to reach the Bellefleur mansion. It used to be a Plantation and was set near a main road in the town. Now, most of the land had been claimed back and used for the town as it developed, but it still left a fair amount of garden areas which her Great-Grandmother was immensely proud of.

As she walked back through the door, she was greeted by a loud argument in the living room. "YOU HAVE FOUR BASTARD DAUGHTERS THAT SUDDENLY APPEAR AND YOU EXPECT ME TO LIVE WITH THIS?" This, Holly thought with a sigh, must've been Portia. The Aunt which they hadn't been introduced to.

As she walked through into the living room, she saw her father and her Aunt practically at each others throats as her Great-Grandmother sighed. "There is more than enough room in this here house. And it's my house remember Portia, you don't have to live here – You're a lawyer, you get more than enough money to move. Besides, you barely come home anyway with your job. Always in hotels…You should perhaps invest in an apartment?" She cast a glare to Portia, who in turn, looked at Holly. Holly couldn't help but shift her weight onto her other leg. "Hi." She said awkwardly, and her Aunt just glared in disgust.

"Andy…you make me sick and I'm ashamed to call you my brother. Remember that." And without another word, Portia walked from the house and slammed the door after her. There was a moments silence, and then Caroline spoke. "Well, I'm glad that's over. Holly Anne, would you be a dear and assist me with dinner?" Caroline stood with a sigh and walked to the kitchen.

Andy paused, looking at her with a confused expression. "After all that fuss to go out, you're back?"

Holly smiled as she made her way to the kitchen – noting Riley as she walked down the stairs with, as to be expected, a book in her hand. "Town wasn't as fun as I thought." She shrugged and went off with a half-smile to the kitchen, her head filled with thoughts about that man with the muscles and sweat glazed shirt.

**Part IV – Riley**

Riley finally plucked up the courage to walk down the stairs as she heard her Aunt Portia's thoughts, which were all graphically insulting, disappear. Leaving only the stressed ramblings of her father echoing around. Riley paused as she walked from the room and the stairs, exchanging a glance with her older sister Holly and getting a clear image of a man in a tight shirt?

Odd…

Riley walked into the living room with a grin. "Daddy." She placed the book on the table and paused, gathering her concentration in keeping the voice from her head as spoke to him. Once there only silence, like a static, she spoke again. "I want a job."

"A…Job, as in working?" Her father paused and looked at her incredulously.

"Yes." Riley reaffirmed with a growing smile. "I hate not having something to do, I've read almost every book Grandma' has and I want money, and from what I've read the way to do that is to get a job." She ran her hands down the floral dress her Grandma had forced her in, then fixed one of the meticulously curled strands of hair which her nan had styled. One side held back by a white bow clip. She looked cutesy which just made her age, especially when compared with her sisters, more young.

"You're too young for a job." He grumbled and went to pick up a paper. She could tell by his thoughts he was thinking of using work as an excuse to leave.

"I know you haven't got any important cases to do. So don't try that Daddy." His smile fell and left behind only an annoyed look which he cast to her. "Well you can go look for a job, but I doubt you'll find one."

"I can ask Aunty Arlene for help. We haven't seen her since we were little." Riley bit her lip, remembering how weird the situation must be for her aunt. He could hear Andy's thoughts of subtle fear _"More like a day.."_

"Be that as it may, I might aswell try. I'll be back later, if I get a job to do can I stay out later?" She offered a wide grin to her Dad, who just seemed to doubt the likelihood of her securing a job, so he smugly agreed, believing it unlikely.

"Okay, I'll call if I do." Riley went to walk away when her Dad spoke. "You don't know the house number, or any contact number."

So she turned with an awkward grin. "I know all the numbers – I read the phone book." She flashed a wide grin and went out, nervously stepping into the town of Bon temps.

The center of the town was speckled with people, all of which occasionally glanced over and thought a mixture of things. Who is she? Where's she from? She looks odd…

It was difficult to block out, most of the time it just infiltrated her head without her knowing how to stop it, involuntary. Like she had to. But then when she focused, it all went blank and she could walk without knowing every little dirty detail about people's lives…it was shocking how much they thought about sex, their sex life, who they'd want to have sex with…

It took longer than anticipated, but eventually she reached the town bar; Merlotte's.

Her Aunt worked here, she remembered the red head vividly as she stepped into the bar. It was on odd thing as she walked in, like all the locals had sensed her and instantly looked. Their eyes gluing to her like she was an alien. By their thoughts? Well, she wasn't far off.

It didn't take long to locate the red head, who walked past her with trays at three times before she was able to catch her attention. "Aunty Arlene?" She spoke nervously, smoothing her light strawberry blonde curls as the bottle red head turned. "Excuse me darlin'?" She tiled her head with an awkward smile as she looked at Riley. Riley felt nervous. "Um…Aunty Arlene, it's me…Riley?" She spoke with uncertainty as Arlene glared with glazed eyes, unknowing. As if she were a stranger.

And then it hit her like a ton of bricks.

"Oh…my…Godness." She gasped, one hand now placed over her mouth as she stared openly in shock at her. "Yeah, it's me. Grandma' made me wear this." Riley took the dress skirt in her hands and moved the material side by side awkwardly.

"Oh my…you sure grew quickly." She spoke slowly and nervously. Thoughts of horror, fear and prayers running through her mind so fast it made Riley feel little sick.

"Well, you're not scared of me or anythin', right?" Riley stepped forward and Arlene flinched, but it didn't last long and her fear seemed to melt as she took in the sight of her Niece. "Well, you're family." She pulled her lips into an unsure grin and eventually gave Riley a hug. It was reassuring at least.

Then, as if a sudden change – she became perky again. "What are you doing down here anyway? How can I help you sweetie?" Arlene took an empty tray and continue walking, gesturing for Riley to follow.

"I'm uh, well, I'm looking for a job. I ain't got much to do around here, I'd rather earn my keep than just…lay around." Riley rubbed her arm nervously as she followed Arlene. She stopped near a counter which opened to the kitchen. Where a familiar feminine man stood cooking.

"Two orders of fries Lafayette." She smiled and turned back to her. "Well it ain't my choice Riley, it's Sam's an' you have to talk to him. Oh, Lafayette guess who this here girl is?"

Lafayette turned to her, scanning her up and down with her eyes and then shrugging. "I don' know Arlene, your pretty little cousin'?"

"Nope it's little Riley Bellefleur." And with that, Lafayette dropped the spatula he was holding and turned back around with wider eyes.

"What the hell have you been snorting Arlene?" Lafayette openly scanned Riley again and then pursed his lips. "Ain't no way that a three day old baby."

"An ALIEN baby, remember that Lafayette. It's her." Then they both exchanged a glance and looked at her again. Lafayette seemed to stare for a long while and then break into a smile. "I guess so, ain't she a cute one. We'll have to keep an eye on her…I told you we should've called her _Princess_."

"No. Princess Bellefleur? I don't think so." Arlene laughed as she took the tray with two portions of fries. "Besides, I picked Riley an' it suits her. Thank your Aunty Arlene for the name sweetie." She gave Riley a wink and walked off with the tray. Leaving her with Lafayette who mumbled.

"Mmmhm, and remember how fabulous you could've been with the amazing guidance of your guardian angel Lafayette." He flipped a burger with a satisfying sizzle and then smiled.

"Uh, Lafayette...do you know where I can find Sam?" Riley offered a small smile as she stood near the counter. He pointed the spatula in the direction down the small corridor which led to two doors. "In the office if anywhere, although he's been a bit…down lately." Lafayette turned with no other words, but as Riley walked to office she scanned his mind for more details.

His girlfriend had died…Riley felt a stab of sympathy in her gut as she knocked on the office door. "Come in." a voice said from the other side, and so she stepped within the doorway of the office and met with the eyes of what she confirmed to me Sam Merlotte.

He glared at her openly, paused for a long while in contemplation. His thoughts seemed to flood her brain. _That smell….oh my god…how she smell so damn good, she smells even better than Sookie..oh my god I just want to-.._Then, her brain cut off anything further and stepped hesitantly closer into the office.

"I'm Riley Bellefleur, I was wondering if there was any waitressing jobs available or anything?" She fidgeted awkwardly with her dress, offering a small grin to Sam – Who once again glared for a few seconds before seeming to snap out of it and talking.

"I…uh, well…" He struggled on words and then seemed to gain control of what he was thinking and about to say. "We could do with some part time work, in the evening but what would your father say about you working late? It's dangerous out there now. Even here in Bon temps."

"Andy would be fine, I spoke to him about it before I left. He knows." She smiled again, ignoring his shocked expression. "You're Andy Bellefleur's daughter?"

"Yes sir." Riley felt her cheeks blush slightly as she spoke. The shock was obvious in all three manners, voice, face and thought.

"Well then, I suppose if your fathers okay with it then, you can have a job. Arlene will show you the ropes." Sam smiled. She felt her own lips curve into a grin. "Thank-you Mr Merlotte."

"Sam" He corrected, then stood and shook her hand. As the contact was made she felt the thoughts regarding her smell grow, like they were stronger. In fact, they were more urgent than before as she stood closer. She broke the contact and fixed one of her curls with a shy grin. "Thank-you, Sam." She walked from the office and left listening to the faint sounds of a guilty conscience from Sam.

All that was left to do now was call her Dad and get her uniform, Riley couldn't help but feel a bubble of excitement grow at the prospect of beginning work and getting to know the town more. Let the fun begin…


End file.
